


Coffee break and experiment

by KholRunea



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KholRunea/pseuds/KholRunea
Summary: Grace comes by the office unexpectedly and just decides to take the matter in her own hand.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Coffee break and experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Grace and I just wish we could see her more often.   
> I haven't written in a long while, but apparently I'm getting it back with these two and all the amazing works that are created for them.
> 
> Sorry for potential mistakes ! I hope you enjoy !

The ding of the elevator alerted her that she had arrived at her destination. She smiled as she stepped out, waiting to see the grumpy face she had planned on to surprise. She knew she could have avoided this visit by just sending the file Leon wanted via email, but it was more fun this way. She knew no one expected her and she liked to make an entrance. She stepped down of the elevator and looked upon the bullpen, smiling at the sight of all the familiar agents huddled around Bishop who was exposing the case's details, helped from time to time by Torres. She looked as they all listened to her with focused attention, except... She retained a triumphal laugh at the sight. Having all their back to her, she had the freedom to look at them without being noticed, which allowed her to look at a certain special agent move around a certain blonde who was casually leaning onto his desk. Their proximity wouldn't have been shocking to anyone who didn't know Gibbs. But the ever so slightly lean of his body proved an inconscious need to be close to her and the psychologist relished on it. Smiling at her observation that proved a little theory she had started forming in the back of her mind, after long poker game night where alcohol had started to temper everyone behavior, she advanced to make her presence known before being stopped dead in her track when Jack took the remote control from Bishop and took the floor. Talk,about undivided attention, the quiet observer thought to herself. Gibbs body language and attitude suddenly changed entirely : straightening up, he stood at his full height, his gaze following every move the forensic psychologist made, and she moved a lot.

« Grace !

Ah ! Busted, she smiled as Jack finally turned around to face the team and caught her lurking.

_ Jack ! How are you dear ? She exclaimed, making the last step that separated her from the team.

Jack met her halfway, hugging her with a bright smile.

_ Perfectly fine, what are you doing here ?

_ Oh, just a report to give to Leon, that's all.

_ Amanda Henning's team ?

She nodded toward Gibbs, assessing the sharp change in his behavior when Jack had called her name. He had shut down, getting all business and his poker face back on. Not that she could see his face before.

_ You cleared them for the field ?

The team had been caught in a massive shooting, where their team leader had been sent to the hospital. Thanks to whoever, the woman was alright and everything would slowly go back to normal.

_ I don't see why not, she acquiesced. They know it's the risk of the job, and when Amanda is healed, we'll see how she does mentally. I'm not too worried about her. She's tough.

It was his turn to nod.

_ Back to work ? He turned to his team, all smiling at Grace.

_ Always good at making people welcome, Popeye, she laughed.

His grin indicated he didn't take her jab too hard.

_ Don't listen to him. It's always good to see you. You're just here to deliver a file, or you have more time for a coffee ? Asked Jack as everyone returned to work.

_ For you ? Always sunshine ! Let's get this done shall we. Nice to see you all !

She caught Gibbs' grin as she looped her arm with Jack and they climbed the stairs to Leon's office.

_ So how's work ?

They had found a bench outside, both of them taking in their share of vitamin D.

_ Well, same as usual. Gets a bit lonely in my office all day.

_ Who are you telling, smirked Jack taking a sip of her sugary coffee.

_ Well at least you have that big ugly elephant painting to keep you company !

_ It's not ugly.

Jack realised a tad too late in what she had been caught in when she saw the smile full of mirth that her friend gave her.

_ So where's that other psychologist mandatory painting ?

_ No idea...

_ Oh ! So who is it from ?

Grace's smile had extended upon her realisation that the painting had a whole story of its own.

_ No idea... tried her counterpart.

_ Bullshit.

Grace laughed at Jack's roll of eyes.

_ Okay, okay. That's classified, fine ! Maybe we should do that more often, she said after a time. Meeting for coffee.

Jack looked at her wearily, not trusting her therapist and friend to give up that easily on a inquisition.

_ No trick here Jack. Except if you have better people to keep you company on your coffee break...

_ Someone who doesn't judge the amount of sugar I put in this thing ? No. You are the only one I can trust on that.

_ Then that's settled ! »

***

He wasn't that surprised to see Grace come back the next week. Looking up as she stood in front of his desk, he questioned her presence this time with a simple raise of his eyebrow.

« How is it going Popeye ?

_ Slow week. Paperwork mostly, he admitted. What about you Doc' ?

_ A woman can't come to say hi without specific reasons ?

He smirked, his attention suddenly fixing itself to someone above her shoulder. Grace smiled devilishly when she saw his eyes softened. Without really needing to she turned around to see Jack perched up on the ramp.

_ Ah ! I wondered if you were there yet, I have something to finish, I'll be done in a minute.

_ Take your time love, I'm sure this grumpy one won't mind my company ! She announced back, laughing softly at his growl next to her.

_ So... This is a regular thing ? He tried asking casually after he saw Jack walked back to her office from the corner of his eyes.

_ What if it is ?

He shrugged, attention fixed on his monitor.

_ I don't have much time to see Jack outside your little poker reunion. It's nice sometimes, to see each other without three men whining about losing money or stealing it altogether.

He laughed, nodding slightly.

_ Good for you.

His attention got caught again, even though he tried not to show it. Jack, all smile, walked onto the bullpen, giving Grace the excuse to smile herself.

_ All settled !

_ Let's go ! »

And just like that, it became a weekly thing. Their « special date » as Jack would liked to call it when he would dare to make a quip about it. Randomly but always when he least expected it, Grace would appear at the elevator, making Gibbs wondered if she did it on purpose or out of real schedule problem. Knowing her, probably a bit of both. Not that he didn't like to see his friend, nor that he would ever complain at seeing how relax and happy Jack would come back from them, always a little jab toward him, sometimes with a coffee as well, as a silent apology for something he wasn't sure of. The problem was that he could handle the gaze of three of his best investigators on him at all time. He was used to it, and he trusted his glare and reputation to stop any teasing before they even started. But Dr. Grace Confalone ? Oh there was really no escaping her tease and judgment. The familiar ding of the elevator became a sound he dreaded to hear whenever Jack was in the room. He would laugh at himself when he remembered how Sloane had scowled him about a rule about being paranoid the first time he met her. He probably should make it a thing, because his therapist certainly had better thing to do than to come at his office to watch him interact with his team. Yet, he couldn't get over the feeling of her watching him when he was the less prepared. It was hard enough to keep a straight face for a whole night per month, even more when Jack was so relaxed, but at any time in the office ? Near impossible mission. He didn't know what she was up to, but he was sure he wasn't in any hurry to find out.

***

He heard the door open and the footsteps to his basement where he was working, as usual. He smiled to himself, she always liked to come by before the actual time, always an excuse ready, whether it was because she had to stop at the store before or because she came straight from the gym. He didn't mind, she was always welcomed into his space, and more time with her, away from the prying eyes of his other friends, was a luxury he had no shame into taking.

« Here you are Popeye !

His smile dropped as fast as it had come up.

_ Ah ! Let me guess, I'm not the one you were waiting upon.

He shrugged, his attention back on his boat.

_ You're early Doc'.

_ Can't a woman be early from time to time ?

_ Never you though.

_ Touché, she laughed.

He watched as she turned around his boat, coming out of the other side. He dropped his tool, grabbing a jar.

_ Bourbon ?

_ Knowing this thing is here is quite a different thing from actually seeing it. I am baffled every time. Yes please.

He tended the filled up jar, pouring some for himself and leaning of his working bench.

_ Hygienic, she let out with a pout.

_ What are you doing here Grace ?

_ Can't you guess ?

_ Probably has to do with all the time we saw you at the office lately ?

_ Leon doesn't call you his best investigator for nothing, she sassed him.

He took a gulp of the amber liquid, patiently waiting for her to speak.

_ Kinda hoped to get to talk to you alone. Outside of therapy that is.

_ What made you think I would be ?

_ Oh, don't worry I checked that.

She laughed at his quizzical eyebrow.

_ She's busy with Vance, prior engagement of some sort. They'll probaby arrived together. They said they were bringing pizzas and beers. You would know if you bothered buying something else than this ancient phone of yours. She said it on the groupchat this morning.

He acquiesced, turning around to put his glass down, a wrong kind of feeling growing in him.

_ Don't worry. They don't have that kind of relationship Popeye. The two of them are bond, but it really isn't about that.

_ I didn't say anything.

_ No. You didn't need to.

_ You've got a point to make Doc' ? He snapped a little, getting tired of her game.

_ Do I ? she asked unimpressed. It's rather obvious, she added after a little time. I have to admit, you did a really good job at hiding it at poker night. But at your office ? Damn Popeye... Don't they have rules about that at NCIS ?

He sighed loudly, not bothering to give her a Gibbs' glare.

_ That time when you came to deliver Henning's file, how long had you been standing there before Jack noticed you ?

_ Not much, she admitted with a little laugh. Just a bit of Bishop and then Jack. Enough to see the difference of attention you gave them.

_ And the other time ? Did...

_ Was Jack complicit ? No. I really wanted to meet her for coffee every time. It was a nice break in my week. Getting to observe you in your element was just an added reason. I wasn't spying on you, if that's what you imagine.

That he doubted. He had felt stupid for weeks, thinking he was overthinking a simple action. He wondered what Jack would think if she knew the double game her friend had been playing.

_ And what are your conclusions Doc' ?

_ Well, I knew you were a focused person, but I never got to really witness it. But the real question Popeye is, what are you going to do about it ?

_ And what that might mean ?

_ Come on Gibbs ! Five fiances ? A couple more girlfriends ? You know the gig.

_ Not this time... he sighed.

_ You are an idiot, you know that right ?

She rolled his eyes at the glare he gave her before making a move to join upstairs.

_ Oh no, no, no. We're not done here, she said catching up and placing herself in front of him. Everyone with eyes can see the way you look at her, and you're over there brooding with your alcohol ? Come on Popeye ! You can do better than that !

_ She doesn't deserve...

_ What ? A grumpy man with emotions' handling problem in the form of a litteral boat in his basement ? You're right. But for better or worse, he's the one she seems to have fixated her fancy on, so I guess it's her decision to make.

_ You don't know about that.

_ Oh... Trust me Popeye, I know, she scoffed. Everybody knows.

He sighed loudly, trying to get passed her.

_ You know it's not fair ? At least she deserves you to be open about it if you don't want to act on it. Of all thing, I think you got passed the point of letting women hanging at your feet.

_ She doesn't...

The noise of the door opening made him stop in his track.

_ Saved by the bell... she sighed as he passed by her with an unapologetic gaze.

_ Gibbs ! Don't tell me I'm the first one ! That never happen.

He found Tobias in the middle of the kitchen, half yelling.

_ Ah here you are. Grace ?!

The psychologist passed in front of them, settling the jar in the sink.

_ Next time, remind me of bringing my own glass Popeye.

_ Next time just grab one in the cupboard.

_ How do you do it ?

The pair looked up to a dumbfounded Tobias, letting his gaze wander between the two, trying to solve a puzzle.

_ What ?

_ What do I do exactly ?

_ This... Tobias pointed at the two of them moving his finger. Getting beautiful, smart women to fall for you ?

_ Ah ! Grace exclaimed with an extatic smile. Oh that's a good one, she said putting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder before moving to the living room table.

_ What are you saying ? She is my therapist Tobias ! Good God... left out Gibbs, already tired by this night. Good thing you aren't in the FBI anymore, you're getting old.

_ Yes, that's one thing. The other would be, I'm really not into those mysterious type that makes you think you're so special because you open up to them. Making you feel like you're the one who will fix them... I deal with my fair share on the job.

His wince didn't go unnoticed by her, even if Tobias seemed to need a little more convincing.

_ What are you doing here then ?

_ Same thing as you, bright mind. You think you might have noticed that, for all the time I robbed you from your money.

_ You haven't ! And you're never early.

_ Well, it happens, get used to it.

_ So you two... You're not together ?

_ For God's sakes Tobias ! No !

_ Right behind him on that one. Like I said, not my type. Even though I guess, for some women, the blue haunted eyes do the trick...

Whatever Gibbs might have added to shut her mouth, was interrupted by Sloane barging into the house, followed suit by Leon.

_ Hello everyone ! She chanted. I brought beers !

_ And I, pizzas », saluted Leon.

As the last two members of their party settled, Tobias dropped their previous subject. He grabbed his ginger ale, while Gibbs handed a fresh beer to Leon and Jack found two wine glasses to share a bottle with Grace. Their rituals well roded went without much words exchanged appart from the common greeting. Grace passed a look to Gibbs when they all settled as usual, Jack to his right, which he shut down with a glare she knew not to tease too much. But the night was far from over.

***

« Yup, I fold, she gave up. I can't keep up with this two.

Leon chuckled next to her, having retreat well before that. They both looked as Tobias, Jack and Gibbs kept their face as straight as they could manage after a couple of beers and glasses of wine.

_ Come on Tobias, haven't you lost enough money for tonight ? She jabbed, earning a glare from the former FBI agent.

_ Grace, that's not nice to beat a dead horse, played along Vance.

Laughing, she sat back in her chair. She had won the last game, when Gibbs had folded rather early, thanked to a really bad hand even him couldn't pull. Emboldened by this, Tobias had decided to push his luck, losing a fair share of money and his remaining dignity to the triumphant therapist. She now enjoyed to see Gibbs under the full gaze of a confident Jack. He had tried one or two of his glare, without success. He didn't know if it was his own state of mind, thanks to his conversation with Grace, or just the way Jack seemed naturally at ease with her cards. He first thought that she was a tad too confident, but now he was starting to wonder if he had just ran head first into an humiliation in the making. The fact that he was hyper aware of her knee, folded under her as she never seemed able to sit properly on a chair, near his own calf and the way she kept leaning on the table, laughing at her two friends quips, didn't make the game any easier. He was screwed he thought, as he continued to raise, whether he won or not. As the blonde followed again, Tobias sighed loudly, finally folding with a defeated growl.

_ Good call buddy, encouraged the director of NCIS.

_ Yeah. Sometimes you just have to admit that you're defeated. What about you Popeye ? Done for tonight ? She decided to have a little bit of fun.

_ Let the man lose a little of his money and pride, sassed Jack looking straight at him.

He smirked. Yeah... Screwed.

_ Okay, let's see them ! Grace knocked on the table, too excited to wait.

_ Lady's first.

That was the first time Gibbs had spoken in thirty minutes.

_ Oh no freaking way Cowboy. Show me yours and I'll show you mine.

If Grace didn't already know the effect Jack had on Gibbs, she would have known that night. Because there was really no way to miss the change in Gibbs' eyes at Jack's words. Knocking again on the table just to bring him back to reality, she nudged him to show his cards. Slowly, he got his cards on the table, revealing a full house. The slow whistle Vance let out didn't impress his long time friend, whose smile had grown devilish.

_ Oh there's no way you're beating that Jack, he said. Did I count the cards wrong ?

Finally the blonde put her cards down, earning the biggest cheer from Grace and a soft « holy shit » from Tobias.

_ Guess you did Leon ! Laughed Grace as the sight of the flush in front of them all.

They all looked as Jack got up, adorably dancing and bouncing in the face of a quiet and stunned Gibbs who couldn't really feel sorry for himself at the sight. Under the long forgotten gaze of his therapist, he left himself slip a bit, his eyes softening at the obvious display of euphoric joy the woman got out of her system.

_ Well, I don't know about you gentlemen, but we can call it a night, right ? Exclaimed Grace as the other woman settled on her chair, still laughing.

_ Right, Leon jumped along. Long day, long week.

_ Emily is coming for lunch tomorrow, I guess I should get going as well... added Tobias. Although I wouldn't mind a last game...

_ Oh no Tobias ! We're not as cruel as to let you lose everything in one night, Grace interjected, getting up to help move along everyone.

They all followed as Leon put his coat and Tobias grumbled in his beard.

_ Same time next month ?

_ You bet on it Leon, smiled Gibbs as he clasped the hand of his boss.

_ Thanks again for today Jack, see you on Monday ! He added as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

_ Yeah, see you around Jack. Grace, I'm sorry again for earlier, amended Tobias. I should have known you had better judgment.

_ Don't worry about it.

_ Earlier ? Inquired Jack.

_ I came early and Tobias made false assumption about Gibbs and I, the therapist clarified, shrugging at Gibbs' glare.

_ Oh... right.

Grace tried not to squeal at the tiniest glimpse of a jealous and disappointed look on her friend's face.

_ Well, thanks for the bourbon and the chat Gibbs, she added after Tobias and Leon had left. I am going home.

_ You're gonna be alright with all that alcohol ? He joked, seeing what she was doing with absolutely no shame nor subtelty.

_ You're sweet, but I can handle myself. I finished my last drink two hours ago.

_ Stay safe, he smiled as she grabbed him for a hug.

_ And don't screw it up Popeye, she whispered.

Nodding and smiling, he looked as she hugged Jack.

_ You're coming as well ? She asked, more for the forms than anything else.

_ Nah, Jack shrugged. I'll help clean up a bit.

_ Kay, well we're still on for coffee next week ?

_ I wouldn't miss it for the wolrd.

_ That's a date ! Winked the therapist, before waving her last goodbye.

Gibbs turned around to join his living room again, starting to put the cards away as Jack took care of the empty beers and pizzas' boxes.

_ So you and Grace ?

She had said it so softly that he almost thought he had imagined it.

_ What about me and Grace 

_ You tell me...

He looked up to see her busying herself, trying not to show the hurt that was just so obvious after her previous glee. The earlier comment of Grace hit him suddenly like a belated train, the unfairness of it all.

_ She just arrived early. Tobias got it all wrong. There's nothing more to it. Frankly, only him could believe such a thing, he tried to joke.

_ Is he ?

_ Jack ?

_ Nothing. Just saying that she came a lot around to the office lately.

_ To see you Jack.

_ She stopped a whole lot at your desk... It's okay Gibbs. I don't even know why we're talking about this.

Washing the glasses in the sink to avoid his gaze, she didn't see him come closer and near dropped the glass when he talked.

_ She really came for you. She just used it as an excuse to do a little observation on me.

_ What did she observe ? She asked, turning around to find him almost touching her.

He rolled his eyes, trying to find the best way to say it.

_ She was curious about the way I acted around certain people... Said something about undivided attention and near inappropriate behavior.

_ Really, she said in a breath. Was she right ?

He shrugged, looking down on her, taking her face in, flushed by the alcohol buzzing in her veins and her previous victory.

_ You tell me Sloane ? Do you think I have an inappropriate behavior at the office ?

Her eyes flickered to his lips for the briefest of moment before she met his unwavering gaze.

_ I... I don't know... No..., she whispered in a breath. What did she want earlier ?

_ To tell me to get my head out of my ass, he quipped.

_ And what are you going to do about it ?

_ I don't know yet, he answered in a low tone as she repeated the question their friend had asked previously.

They were so close she could feel his breath on her mouth. It took everything she had not to lean into it, not sure if she should take the leap just yet. They had danced for so long now that she wondered sometimes if she was imagining it.

_ Why is that ?

_ There's this forensic psychologist at work, and she is making us assist to all those seminars about safe work environment and all.

_ Really, she grabbed the opportunity to tease as he handed it to her. And what did you get from them ?

_ It's not because you want something or have something on your mind, that it's okay to assume the other party is on the same page.

_ And what's on your mind now Cowboy ?

_ I really want to kiss you, he let out in a breath, all form of hesitation gone from him. Been like that for a while to be honest.

The smile that lit up her face was brighter than all the remaining light in his room.

_ Just ask...

_ Can I kiss you Jack ?

She didn't need to be repeated twice as she got on her toes and she laced her hands on his shoulders and his neck, crashing her lips to his with a happy sigh. His hands grabbed her waist to stabilize her and get her closer to him as he relished on her soft lips. The sweet relief of her own eagerness that he never wanted to see and her own desperation to get closer as her hands nipped at the back of his head made him wonder why he had deny himself this for so long.

_ Grace is never letting me live this down, he chuckled as they separated for breath.

_ She really used me as an excuse to see how you act at the office ?

_ She saw how I looked at you that first time she came around, and couldn't help but prove her first observation. Apparenly I was too good at hiding it at poker night. She was getting frustrated.

Jack's laugh got swallowed by his kiss again. Settling down on her feet again, he followed her eagerly, chasing her mouth before letting himself drift to her neck.

_ I guess I'll have to tell her thank you. That elephant has been driving me crazy for months now !

_ Still better than the bug thing.

He caught her hand as she slapped his chest, stopping for a moment to look at her, a soft smile that reached his eyes.

_ Stay, he whispered after a time.

_ I thought you would never ask Cowboy. »

***

The ding of the elevator made his head lift up, smiling as he saw the familiar face get out. She hadn't waited too long to come as it was Monday and the team hadn't caught a new case so they all worked on cold cases. Torres had started sighing loudly for at least thirty minutes, putting everyone nerves on edge.

« Grace ! The former undercover agent exclaimed welcoming the distraction.

_ Someone is eager to get out of his task, she saluted.

_ Jack is sooo lucky ! He whined, making Tim smirk on his side of the bullpen.

_ Is she ? Quipped the therapist, looking toward Gibbs with a knowing smirk.

_ To spend more time with you ? Oh yeah. She has been talking about it all morning, joined in McGee.

_ She has been awfully cheerful since she arrived this morning, added Bishop, taking a break from the file in front of her, picking in her bag of snack.

_ Is that so ?

Gibbs smiled gently at the devilish smile she gave him, her eyes all but teasing and more soft. He looked up and nodded toward the woman getting down the stairs. Even though Jack was always smiling at everyone she met, the change from her ordinary cheer was palpable as she reached the team with a bright smile.

_ I knew I would find you already here, she greeted Grace.

_ Heard I wasn't the only one eager to meet.

_ Please Jack, take us with you ! Pleaded Nick. This is so boring !

_ I'll bring you coffee Nick, promise. Anyone else want to order something ? A muffin Ellie ?

_ Oh yes please !

_ Coffee sounds good, thank you Jack, replied Tim.

_ What about you Popeye ? Special order for the lady ?

_ Nah... I've got everything I need, he deflated, his gaze lingering just enough time into Jack's to let the therapist know everything she needed.

_ Bet you are, she laughed. Better late than never I guess, she said before getting off with a chuckling Jack.

_ What did she mean by that ? Wondered Ellie.

_ Have no idea, offered Gibbs with a smirk.

_ Therapist are weird, man. Except for Jack, she is a classy lady. You think she has a special someone, y'know, to lift up her mood this week-end... That's for sure something she would want to talk about.

_ I'm sure you would be the last she would want to tell, Tim scoffed.

_ Come on McGee, I'm a good listener ! She deserves a little good in her life. You know. Beautiful woman and all, I'm sure she has great stories.

_ You are gross Nick, nervously laughed Ellie. Jack deserves her private life and she'll tell us when she is ready. Right Gibbs ?

Smiling softly at the not so innocent jab from his younger agent, he nodded slightly before getting up.

_ Get back to work, or no treat from Jack when she comes back, he exclaimed before heading to the elevators.

_ Damn... let out Nick when his boss disappeared. He finally did it !

_ Yup, cheered Bishop.

_ Now pay up, joined Tim.

_ Oh no ! That's unfair Mcgee ! You didn't win !

_ Sure did. Don't be a sore loser Ellie, jabbed the senior field agent getting up to grab his gain.

_ That's only because you know Grace better than we do, man ! Whined Torres again before handing the money.

_ Now, now, don't need to take it like that. I used my knowledge to my advantage. I'm not the real winner here anyway. That money will pay the drink we all owe her after what she did. »

The trio laughed, cheering at the outcome, in awe of the woman ability to achieve in a month what they all had tried on multiple occasions. They kept their joyful grin til Gibbs and Jack came back from the coffee break, a little something for everyone, cheering louder when their boss leaned to kiss Jack's cheek with a knowing grin. Winking at them, she left them to face Gibbs' glare, which none of them feared in that instant, cheering herself on coffee break and tired caring friends.


End file.
